And They Lived Happily Ever After, I Hope
by DreamlessDirt
Summary: "I am a proper lady and I demand to be treated as such." I crossed my arms and tilted my chin upward, hoping it looked convincing. Jack chuckled "Sure you are, kid." He rested his hand over my head and ruffled my hair. Goddess... This guy is so improper, and rude, and infuriating, and argh- Not to mention, he always covered in filth! But I guess he's pretty handsome...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Admittedly, I am a hopeless romantic. I believe in fairy tales and happy endings. I am a dreamer, an idealist. I know that there is a reason for everything. Even the biggest problems we experience. Many would call me naive. Maybe I am. Laugh at me if you must. But I believe I have my own fairy tale and my own happy ending. My name is Lumina, I am eighteen years old and this is my story.

-~o~-~oOo~-~o~-

My fingers danced across the piano. I was hunched over, concentrated on the rapidly changing progression and increasing speed. I knew this piece by heart. I've played it for more times than I can count. Once I finished, someone behind me applauded. I turned around and stood up. A man was leaning on the door frame. I didn't recognize him. He had brown hair and was pretty tall. He was wearing denim overalls, a white collared long sleeve underneath, white gloves, a red scarf, a blue cap and some hideous black work boots. _Not a very fashionable choice of wardrobe if you ask me. But he is very handsome._ "Can I help you with something sir?" I asked politely.

He raised an eyebrow "Sir?"

"I don't happen to know your name."

He pushed himself off the door frame and walked towards me. He held out a hand for me to shake. "Name's Jack, I'm the new farmer."

I shook his hand. "It's nice to meet you, Jack. I'm Lumina."

"You're a pretty good pianist, kid." he said.

I wasn't sure whether to be pleased or offended. _Kid? Seriously? _"Kid? I'm eighteen years old. That hardly qualifies as a kid."

The corner of his mouth quirked up as if he was amused by my outburst "Sure you are." he winked in the most infuriating manner.

"I-I'm sorry sir but I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Here we are with the sir business again. I told you, the name's Jack."

"Well then _**Jack**_, it was nice meeting you. But I want you to leave now." I pronounced his name with a noticeable emphasis.

He chuckled "You want me to leave?" I clearly heard the mockery in his voice. He smirked "Alright, alright. Your wish is my command, kid." he did a fake bow then turned around and sauntered out the door.

I frowned. _Just who does that guy think he is? He thinks he could just waltz in here and offend me when I have been so courteous?_ I paced around the room. _I will teach that guy a lesson. I swear to the goddess I will-_ My thoughts were interrupted by Sebastian who came out of his room.

"Did I hear you talking to someone just now?" he asked

"Oh, yeah, yeah. It was just the new farmer, Jack. He came to introduce himself."

"Ah yes, Jack. I met him this morning. He seems like a charming, young man, don't you think?"

_Charming? That guy?_ I was about to ask the butler if we were talking about the same man. But I thought better of it and agreed with him instead. "Yes, he seems very... charismatic." I groaned inwardly. My voice came out strained.

But apparently, it was good enough to convince him. "Alright then." he motioned to close the door.

"Oh, um... Sebastian?" I called out before he could enter.

"Yes?"

"I think I'll go walk outside for a while. Please tell Grandma if she asks where I am."

"Alright. Take care, Miss Lumina. Be back before supper."

"I will!" And with that, I walked out the mansion.

-~o~-~oOo~-~o~-

**Need to study for the finals? Here's a new idea for a really cute fic and you have to write it down now or else you'll lose inspiration! :D**

**I don't usually get ideas for an new fic, but when I do, it's finals week. **

**Okay, okay I'll stop referencing memes XD**

**If you like it and you want me to continue, please say so :3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon or any of its characters.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I slipped on my nightgown and readied for bed. My hands reached behind my neck to unclasp the necklace I always wore. I froze. My necklace wasn't there. _Oh no, I must've dropped it on my way to the Goddess Pond earlier! How could I have been so careless! I have to find it or Grandma's going to kill me..._

I glanced at the clock. 10:15 pm. _I'll probably be back in fifteen minutes._ I grabbed my coat and quietly sneaked out the mansion. Hopefully, luck would be on my side and they wouldn't notice my absence.

I arrived at the Goddess Pond. But as I neared it, I noticed a figure sitting near the edge of the pond. I slowed my steps. _It might be a stranger or a thief or a murderer or a rapist or or... Snap out of it, Lumina. You're overreacting._ I looked more closely and instantly relaxed as I spotted a familiar blue cap. Even though I haven't spoken to him since the first time we met (which was already a couple of days ago.) I recognized him. The man was hunched over; clutching what looked like a photo in his hands. And was he... _Crying? No, I must be imagining it._

I started moving forward only to step on a twig. Jack stood up, alarmed. "Who's there?"

I stepped out of the shadows. "It's just me, Lumina."

His shoulders immediately relaxed. "Oh. What are you doing here? Isn't it past your bedtime, kid?"

I glared at him. Partly because he called me a kid, but mostly because he was right. It _**was**_ past my bedtime. "Why do you care if it's past my bedtime?"

He smirked "Ah, so it is." His expression suddenly turned naughty. "Were you spying on me?"

_Could that comment be any more conceited?_ "You are so full of yourself, you know that?"

He shrugged nonchalantly "I know. You still haven't answered my first question though. What are you doing here?"

"If you must know, I lost something very important. I need to find it before-" I stopped mid sentence. He didn't need to know the reason.

But he finished my sentence for me anyway. "Before Romana finds out?" his guess was spot on. I looked at the ground and nodded. "Well, would that something happen to be... Oh I don't know... A very expensive necklace?" he asked.

I looked up. My necklace dangled from his fingers. I ran towards him and grabbed it. "Oh, thank the Goddess."

The man in front of me coughed. "Don't forget to thank me too."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine. Thank you, Jack."

"You're very welcome." he smiled. His eyes lazily travelled down to my body. I suddenly became self aware as I remembered I only wore a nightgown and a coat. I wrapped my coat around myself more tightly. He smirked. "Don't worry; you're too young for my taste." I felt heat crawl up my face. Jack chuckled then walked past me. "See you around, kid." _H-how dare he?_ I stuck my tongue out to his back but I quickly put a hand over my mouth after I realized I acted like a child. _See? This is his fault entirely. I'm forgetting to act like a lady because he refuses to treat me like one._ Instead, I settled for scowling at his retreating figure from behind. _Not as satisfying as sticking out my tongue I'll admit, but this was more proper and it will have to do._

I decided to leave as well. But something on the ground caught my attention. It was a photo that looked pretty old. It showed a younger Jack laughing with a blonde girl and a much older man. He must've dropped it. _I_ _guess I'll return it to him tomorrow._ I tucked it in my coat pocket then left for home.

-~o~-~oOo~-~o~-

**Harvest Moon DS isn't very popular apparently :)) oh weeellll. Yay! I updated! **


End file.
